Luscious Pleasure
by Kaikaze
Summary: A certain brunet had a sudden craving for a particular cake, his lover complied with his request. But Kaname had another plan, which ended up backfire on him. Major ZxK, creamy lemon, warning inside, minor KxZ.


Urmm.. *smiles sheepishly at the reader*.. To those of you who are waiting for an update from me, please read my reasoning in my profile! *bows apologetically*

Alright, before you proceed please take note that this is my** first attempt** **with lemon**. This story is ZxK, but you need to know that I'm a KxZ fangirl, who WAS in the past at some point, cringed away every time there's a ZxK situation. But after a particular dream about days ago, I started to gradually accept them. So don't worry, this is not some kind of prank or something! But yeah, also my **first attempt on ZxK** ^^

Dedicated to Sagakure, and all of ZxK fans! Because you guys always mention that ZxK story is rare! I'm still mostly clinging to KxZ, but ZxK is exciting to write! It's just a voluntary act from me, to grow the ZxK shortlist! ^^ I'm not forced or anything, so don't worry! Thanks to TheClover1212 for poking my urge to write this story!

Warning: Kinky foodstuff, ropes, charms, strawberries, whipped cream, kitchen utensils, nipples fetish (!), Kana-chama & Zerorin might get a little OOC (I don't know).

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, or else the genre won't be shoujo anymore!

If those warning didn't scare you off, so please proceed! It's _oneshot divided to two_ by the way! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

"You want me to do what?"

Kiryuu Zero inquired at his lover, the feather duster in his hand laid forgotten on the coffee table. He was thoroughly cleaning the mansion, seemingly that his lover won't come out from his room until he settled on the massive amount of the paperwork. But the silver-haired hunter didn't expect that his lover would come out sooner than the normalcy, and suddenly made a bizarre request.

"... I want you to bake the Christmas Cake, will you?"

"You mean, the one with whipped cream and strawberries on top?"

Zero just stared as his pureblood lover, Kaname, who nodded vigorously upon the mentioned cake. He knew which cake that Kaname wanted, the Japanese Christmas Cake, the one which he had baked along with Yagari, mostly upon Ichiru's request. But he wondered, why out of the blue, the disheveled-looking pureblood wished for such cake.

"But Santa won't be coming until the next 27 days, it's still a long way before Christmas!" The silver-haired hunter protested and puffed his cheeks endearingly. He wasn't actually against the idea for baking that cake for his beloved Kaname. But he knew the pureblood surely had his own agenda, especially when he just bolted out from his room and straightly made such request.

"_Santa _won't be coming unless if you're offering yourself Zero, because I'll be the Santa if you did that such thing.." Kaname walked closer to his silver-haired lover and purred at the side of Zero's left ear, making the hunter shivered involuntarily.

"Kaname! Don't stray out of the topic!" Zero pushed Kaname lightly and crossed his arms in front of his chest, a sign of absolute serious, well, at least as serious as he could be when Kaname was making that playful face of his.

"Zero.. My dear, I'm just _horny_..." The pureblood stated nonchalantly, not aware that he just voiced out his real thought, until he processed the words back in his mind.. _Oppss.._

"What?" Zero turned around, ready to leave his lover in his own little sickened-world, while he go and do something more worthwhile. But his movement was stopped, when Kaname caught his right arm and spun him around, and Zero was met with the sparkling garnet puppy-eyes.. _Damn.._

"No.. Zero, dear, I mean I just want to have a taste of your own handmade cake because Takuma had been flattering on how Shiki could make a delicious _Pocky Cake_ for him.. So I just want to taste yours too... Please?"

Kaname stared into his lover's eyes, finding any sign of agreement when he suddenly saw a flicker in Zero's eyes, and the hunter let out a heartfelt chuckles which Kaname loved oh-so-very-much. But he wondered though, since there was nothing amusing about his words... _Right?_

"Seriously, Kaname.. Just because of that?" Zero wanted to get his confirmation for one last time, because it was so childish of his lover to get so determined just because his childhood friend's lover could make something like that. Albeit, Zero cringed at the thought of the overly-sweet Pocky Cake.

"Yes, Zero.. And you will make the Christmas Cake for me, right? You should be grateful I didn't request for that Pocky Cake!" Kaname exclaimed in haughty, as if he had just saved his lover the trouble of making such creepy cake.

Zero pursed his lips for a moment, calculating something in his mind, seemingly deep in his thought as he considered Kaname's request. He scrutinized his lover up and down, earning a raised eyebrow from Kaname as he finally made his decision.

"Alright, fine.. But you have to go and take a bath, wash yourself... And you better don't get any weird ideas after that, okay?"

The brunet complied excitedly, although Zero didn't miss to catch the sight of twinkles in Kaname's eyes, a sign of his mischievousness, before his pureblood lover went upstairs, to their main bathroom.

The silver-haired hunter could practically see the invisible devil's horns on his lover's head, and the invisible swaying devil tail attached at his lover's back. Zero made up his mind that Kaname was so going to get a pay back if he ever try to do anything inappropriate later on.

The corner of his lips quirked to an evil smirk, as he went to the kitchen, ready to bake the requested cake.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ZxK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Zero placed the baked sponge-cake on top of a cooling rack, setting it aside as he cleared the working table. He had done with the sponge-cake, had removed the stems of the strawberries, finished making the soaking syrup and his last task should be making the whipped cream, before he could shape his cake.

His quick skillful hands worked gracefully on his task, dipping the bowl into an ice water, pouring the thick cream into the bowl, adding few drops of vanilla essence and added the sugar into the cream. Zero's amethyst eyes wandered around the cozy kitchen, searching for a balloon whisk and he ended up finding none. The silver-haired hunter just settled with the French Whisk, knowing that he was more than capable of whipping the cream without using the usual whisker.

He whipped the cream tentatively, minding his own speed as he didn't want to over-whipped the cream, or else the idea of not using the electrical mixer would be pointless as he wanted to avoid the over-whipping by using his own hand.

Just a few more whisking and he'll be done. Zero's ears suddenly perked up at the sound of tapering footsteps, knowing that the devil himself had come to ruin his cake. But the silver-haired hunter would protect his cake in every sense possible, even if perhaps he would need to sacrifice the _whipped cream_, and maybe some_ strawberries_ too, just for the sake of punishing his wicked-minded lover.

"...Ze-ro.." The brunet suddenly appeared behind him, encircling him with his arms from behind, his chin resting on Zero's shoulder, admiring his lover's neat work.

"You should be waiting outside Kaname, just several minutes more, and I'll be done." Zero urged the pureblood to keep his distance away from him. The way Kaname called his name like that was another indicator that he wanted to do something, aside from watching him working on the cake.

"But can I just have a taste of _a strawberry _and whipped cream first, Zero?" Kaname inquired while huffing his words on the tip of Zero's left ear, loving the way how his lover's cheeks along with the tip of his ears were dusted with a hint of pink.

The silver-haired hunter tried to contain his irritation, as he mumbled the permission for his lover to go ahead and do what he wanted. And Kaname did just that, picking the smallest of that fresh red fruit available, and dipped it into the creamy whipped cream.

Zero's eyes followed the suspicious pureblood's every movement, as Kaname slowly parted his soft lips and sensually placed the strawberry at the tip of his tongue. Glinted eyes focusing on Zero as he mouthed the innocent red fruit and purposely made a show, taking his sweet time by licking the excess cream from his fingers, darting out his pink tongue seductively and licked his fingers cleaned.

He could just bit his bottom lips, trying hard not to be provoked by Kaname's plan to get him distracted.

"Mmm.. It's exceptionally delicious... Zero. You _should _try it too..."

"No thanks, now would you _please _just wait outside until I'm done?"

"I said you should taste it, Zero..." Kaname voiced out his words suggestively, his mouth still munching on the strawberry, waiting for Zero's next reply.

"And I said I don't want to, now Kaname plea— mmhh!"

The brunet had caught his lover's chin and directed his lips to be sealed with a deep endearing kiss. Zero could taste the sweet fruit in his mouth, as Kaname pushed his skillful tongue into Zero's startled mouth and fed Zero with the chunks of the sweet strawberry, albeit receiving a vociferous protest from his lover.

Zero turned around, slowly losing his rationality as they were involved in a fight of dominance, tongues entangled with one another as streams of mixed saliva started to drip down from the corners of their lustful lips. Sloshes sounds were heard as Kaname explored the hot wet cavern of Zero's mouth, easily winning their fight. His tongue however suddenly grazed the tip of Zero's fangs, eliciting a moan from his mouth and a tinted of red in Zero's eyes.

The younger vampire caught Kaname's bleeding tongue in his mouth, trapping it inside as he gained the excess of the sinfully sweet elixir, his hands went up to pull Kaname's head closer to himself. Kaname gasped as Zero _purposely_ pierced his tongue, lusting over the spilled blood that was running freely into his mouth.

Kaname almost squirmed in delight as Zero sucked on his tongue profusely like that. He loved it when Zero wanted him like this. The thought of his younger lover exerting his dominance like what he was doing currently was enough to arouse himself to no end. It was a seldom occurrence, but Kaname had experienced it before, being dominated by his lover and dare he say that Zero's wild side was totally like a beast, but it was just the perfect way to satiate his masochist side.

Albeit he came to the kitchen in an intent to dominate his lover, but if the table suddenly turned on him today, he himself would be more than thrilled. It has been quite awhile since the last time he submitted to the younger vampire, and it seemed like the masochist part in him was cheering him to succumb to his desire.

Minutes passed as they finally parted their lips, realizing that they were lacking on oxygen. Both of them panting for air, skins flushed from their heated contact a moment ago. Now that Zero was finally taking in the details in front of him, Kaname was wearing his silk peach sleeping robe, his creamy white chest exposed, vulnerable to his sight, and his right nipple was just shyly visible from the slightly undone robe.

"I... I have done what you want Kaname, now you better get out of this kitchen..." _Before I ravish that sinful body of yours... _

Kaname could sense the danger edged in his lover's words. But he won't stop until he get to fulfill his desire. And the brunet knew exactly on how to get a rise from his short-tempered lover.

"I always get what I want, Zero.. Always.."

Before the silver-haired hunter could utter out any reply, he was suddenly slammed down _hard_ onto the working table, knocking the kitchen utensils down, along with the bowl of whipped cream. Few of the strawberries followed after, being knocked off by the force acting on the table.

An angry vein popped on Zero's head, thankfully he didn't used any glass-base utensil. But, the whipped cream was surely ruined now, and Kaname was so going to pay for it. Zero glanced up at his lover, who was haughtily hovering above him, giving him his victory smirk, while pinning both of his hands at the side of his head.

The hunter's inner-self chuckled darkly at what was supposed to come. He knew he had some power over Kaname and he was going to use them.

"It hurts, Kaname! The back of my head... hurts.."

The amethyst-eyed hunter made a face contorted in pain, acting out his plan with ease since Kaname did slammed his head hard on the table, so it was true, partially at least. He saw his lover's facial expression slowly changed to a concerned one.

Kaname pulled Zero to his chest, patting and soothing the back of his lover's head, rubbing his palm gently onto the reddened spot. For a moment, Zero almost lost himself, indulging into Kaname's loving ministration, but his conscience reminded him of the payback.

It happened in just a split seconds, as Kaname felt a hand ghosting over his arms, and suddenly he found himself pinned to the table, while his silver-haired lover ended up hovering above him, giving him the smirk of _absolute _victory. He knew his lover learned martial arts, but he never thought that Zero could make such movement, as in switching place like this in just a matter of seconds.

"Time for the punishment.. Ka-na-me.." Zero huskily whispered those words toward his lover's right ear, tasting and nibbling on the tender flesh earning a shiver from the body beneath him.

Zero's head traveled lower, toward the vast expanse of the white creamy long neck of his pureblood lover, how he loved Kaname's creamy complexion. He trailed kiss after kisses over the flushing skin, inevitably leaving love-bites all over the spot. The hunter noticed that _his Kaname_ decided to play silence by not making any noises from his ministration.

But the silver-haired hunter knew what he was going to do to get a reaction from his lover. Zero strategically placed his knees in between Kaname's thigh, finding the apparent bulge under the silk robe. Slowly, Zero nudged the insight of Kaname's groin, and it seemed like his plan was working as his lover reacted upon the intrusion.

"A-Aah.. Zero... Nnhh.." Kaname can't helped but let the gasps escaped from his mouth. The lower part of his stomach tightened so much as he felt butterflies flying in his stomach. Truthfully, he was anticipating such treatment from Zero. He wanted to be dominated and he wants Zero to be rough with him, _extremely rough_ to compete with his _extremely masochistic _side.

"You like this don't you, Kaname? You masochist freak!" Zero rubbed his knees against Kaname's package more thoroughly, loving how it was slowly driving the pureblood crazy. He was surprised that Kaname actually wore an underwear under that sleeping robe. He'd thought that with such wicked plan in his head, his lover would have went all commando, but it was the opposite. But Zero was going to enjoy stripping Kaname slowly, enjoying those explicit reaction from his lover.

When the pleasure became unbearable, Kaname covered his mouth with the back of his hands. A movement which he was sure will provoked a certain action from his silver-haired lover. And he was absolutely right.

Zero pried Kaname's hands away from covering his mouth, as he untied the sash around Kaname's waist, roughly discarding the robe from Kaname's lithe body in the process.

"I know the right way on how to use this sash, Kaname. Now.. flip on your stomach!" Zero commanded, starting to get into his element of dominance. He was getting excited himself, not knowing to what extend his wild side could go. But for now, he would just follow his predatory instinct.

The hunter's hands worked expertly on tying his prey's hands behind his back, using the sash, making sure that Kaname won't be able to move his arms. Zero muttered a simple charm that he had used on certain occasion, making his lover unable to break out of his restraint. The charm made the restraint worked the same way as the anti-vampire cuff, minus the deadly poison latched on the cuff of course.

Zero flipped Kaname back onto his back, purring out a dark chuckles (which he didn't know that he possessed) as Kaname squirmed against the binding letting out a whimpered sound. But Kaname's legs were still trashing around.

The silver-haired hunter contemplated for a second before he went to the east end of the kitchen, and opened the top cabinet, revealing rolls of rope being kept inside. Why would he has one such rope in the kitchen in the first place? He'd blamed it on Kaname and his perverted mind, Zero had hidden the rope before the pureblood could even used it on him.

Kaname's eyes came to a realization as he spotted his rope which was missing two weeks ago. So it had become a victim of a cruel abduction, Kaname amused to himself.

Zero knelt down on the floor, situating Kaname's legs in his desired position as he tied his lover's legs to each of the respective wooden legs of the table, left and right. He applied the same restraining charms, even though he didn't tied it too tightly, so that he can moved Kaname to another position later on, without detaching back the ropes.

Due to the distance between the two wooden legs, Kaname's thighs were now spread wide open, his spotting tent completely visible to Zero's eyes and he couldn't even moved a single muscle even if he tried to. If anything, this vulnerable position made his heart squirmed even more. The feeling of being so exposed made his blood pooled on the lowest pit of his stomach, his hardening erection to wept in delight.

"It's very secure, Kaname.. Very much secure that even your pureblood strength couldn't break out of it.."

The brunet was about to utter a word of protest, but his word was cut off when Zero's lips fell upon his, and he ended up letting out a moan instead of any coherent words. Kaname found himself indulging into a series of bruising kiss, their fangs elongated as each one of them tried to mark the other by biting on the lips, puncturing on the tongues anything that could satisfied their lust for blood.

Zero's hands traveled along Kaname's chest, exploring the soft skin there before his fingers came to a rest on a pair of hardened pinkish nubs. Kaname gasped into the kiss as he felt a surged of pleasure transferred throughout his whole body as Zero pinched and pulled at his right nipple, while rubbing the palm of his left hand along his left nipple, creating a pool of dangerous heat that was soon about to consume him.

He panted for air as Zero finally left his mouth, dragging his head lower slowly while teasing Kaname's sensitive skin with the tips of his silver hairs. He arrived to his destination, namely upon the left swollen nubs, he puffed an air onto the hardening nubs before completely engulfing it into the heat of his mouth, eliciting a loud erotic moan from his lover.

"Nngaahh.. Z-Zero.. Don't.. A-aaah!" The pureblood couldn't finish his line as Zero shifted his attention to Kaname's right nipple, biting the tender flesh with his blunt teeth.

"Don't what, Kaname?" The hunter purred the words against the sensitive nubs, sending a wave of vibration throughout Kaname's whole form.

"D-Don't stop... Zero! Oh God.. Don't stop.. nnhh!"

The smirking hunter gave some insistent nudges on Kaname's nether region, immediately making his lover screamed in a wanton mess, unconsciously bucking his hips to get more friction. Zero lifted himself off from his lover for a moment, earning a whimpering protest from his lover upon the sudden lost of contact.

"Just stay there for a while as I haven't done dealing with your lustful body, you slutty pureblood!" Zero instructed, knowing that just mere dirty talk could get Kaname aroused beyond imagination.

Zero crouched down on the floor, fetching that fallen bowl of the whipped cream, along with the strawberries. There was still some remaining of the whipped cream in the bowl and he wasn't going to waste them. And he knew the perfect way to use the whipped cream as he collected some other utensil for specific uses.

He set the collected bowl and utensils at the upside part of the table, shielding Kaname's eyes from knowing about his plan. Zero gave Kaname's heating package a hard squeeze, before ignoring it again and settled on his current task.

Kaname watched with glazed eyes, his mouth parted in anticipation as he waited for his lover's next action. He loved how his situation has turned from bad to worse, and he'd hope Zero had more plan in-store for him.

Zero dipped his middle finger into the bowl of whipped cream, scooping off the cream from the bowl before he, without any warning spread the fluffy cold cream onto both of Kaname's perk nipples. The pureblood arched his back in pleasure upon the cold contact of the cold cream with his heated flushing skin.

"Nnnhh... Z-Zero... Those nipples are almost.. s-swollen.."

"I know, Kaname.. I know.. And that's my intention, and you'll see what happens next.."

Minutes passed, as Zero gave Kaname's nipples his utmost attention, his treacherous tongue kept switching from one nubs to another. The pureblood was a shivering mess as his confined erection dripped with pre-cum, dampening his white cotton underwear. Incoherent groans slipped out from his mouth, as drools of saliva escaped from the corner of his lips, unable to suppressed the endless pleasure centering from his nipples.

Zero teased the pointed nubs for one last time, admiring his handiwork and loving how the perky swollen nipples became glistening wet, the nipples opening became very much visible, which was what he wanted for his next agenda.

The silver-haired hunter was about to reach for something on the upside of Kaname's head when he accidentally brushed his own growing erection against Kaname's erected manhood. Though, through the confined of his pants, Zero can't helped but let out a moan, not aware that he was rocking his front back and forth against Kaname's groin.

The Pureblood smirked in satisfaction but couldn't contain his own arousal as he fall in rhythm with the hunter's movement.

Realizing Kaname's frantic movement, Zero abruptly stopped his pleasure induced action, quickly denying his lover of his release.

"A-Ahh.. I can't take it anymore, please.. Ze-ro.. Let me cum?"

Kaname rocked himself into the air, trying to gain the inaccessible friction through his retrained state. He really felt the need for a sweet release, and he needed it soon, or else his mind would explode.

"Nu-uh.. My word is your command, Kaname.. And you _won't _be coming anytime soon.."

Zero trailed his lingering fingers from Kaname's stomach to the south of it, stopping at the waistband of Kaname's underwear. He teased the older vampire for a little bit, snapping the elastic band against the flushing skin, before he roughly brought the article down. For a second the head of Kaname's erection stuck at the band, creating a delicious friction that sent the wave of arousal toward the direct contact of his manhood, before Zero completely slipped it down.

The pulsating erection stood up, pointed hard to the ceiling upon its release from the confinement. Kaname let out a sigh of relief as his aroused erection finally came in contact with the air.

"My.. My.. Dear Kaname... Your underwear is soaking wet... I can even squeeze your juice out of it..." And as if on cue, the silver-haired hunter squeezed the dampened article in his hand, their ears perked up at the sound of the liquid dripping onto the floor.

Kaname's face flushed in embarrassment, that was_ truly humiliating_, even if it was just between him and his lover, but still, it was the sign of his uncontrollable heat. He couldn't control his body from getting overly stimulated with such rough treatment, and he let his masochistic craving led his mind. It was of no wonder that even if he felt utterly humiliated, it only added to his arousal, shamelessly begging for more violation.

"It's.. Y-Your fault... Z-Zero!" The brunet tried to reason with his lover, wishing that hopefully he'll at least be granted of his desired release.

"Really Kaname, my fault?.." Zero inquired with an almost innocent toned of his and Kaname just replied the question with an immediate nod before Zero continued, "Well then, I'll try to fix my mistake.."

The silver-haired hunter slowly unfastened his battery-less wrist watch from his slender wrist, the watch which functioned and charged up from its user's movements. He'd need to wear his own wrist watch in the kitchen because the older clock in the kitchen had been destroyed by Kaname, during his attempt on cooking an egg.

He never expected that the pureblood would shoved the whole tray of eggs into an oven, _along with the tray and egg-shells still attached_, and set the oven to the maximum temperature. It had been a total disaster when the oven exploded, destroying a part of the kitchen.

"Zero...!" The hunter was jolted out from his reminiscence of that unfortunate day, turning back to his needy lover, who was bucking his hips, begging for his attention. Right, he'll fix Kaname's problem.

"I assure you, Kaname... This watch is entirely water-proof, it can endure as much contact with liquids, so you don't have to worry over destroying another watch.." Zero gave off his horror filled smiled, the one that made him looked creepily innocent.

The pureblood quirked an eyebrow upon the explanation. He thought that Zero took off his watch, to prevent it from being tainted, then what was with the water-proof explanation. Kaname pondered on his thought, trying to process his lover's words with the situation at hand. He scrutinized his lover's wrist, a reddened mark was visible on the pale skin because of the watch had been tightened around Zero's wrist.

Something clicked inside his mind as realization hit him hard, the brunet saw what his lover was about to do and he tried to struggle away in futility, trying to get out of his restraint and get the hell away from the deadly watch. Anything but that, he hated to be denied of his release, that would be an absolute torture for someone as insatiable as him.

"Ssshh... I'm going to fix your _dripping problem_ alright, Kaname?" Despite his lover's protest, Zero brought his watch lower and lower, teasing the swollen mushroom head with the metallic end of the watch, bringing it down and finally fastened it around the slick manhood of his lover. Damn, _that thing_ was even bigger than his wrist, when it became aroused like this.

"Nnnhh.. Z-Z-...ero.. Not t-that please! I want to cuumm-!" His whole body stiffened as the back of the metallic watch made contact with his skin, the sensation became even worst when Zero tighten the little band around his lustful manhood, never-failing of making another secure restrainer of his. The hunter slapped the weeping erected cock, just to be extra cruel, eliciting a needy whimper from his lover.

"Your rapidly pulsating cock is going to fully charge up that watch.. At least that slutty body of yours had come to a good use, nee?"

Kaname's breaths were ragged, as he gulped visibly when he saw his lover's lips quirked to a beastly smirk again. The hunter hovered back above him, constantly brushing the tip of his restraint cock, either with his body or knees, his hands reaching for something from the whipped cream bowl.

His mind clouded with haze, his eyes not believing what Zero was holding in both of his hands.

"I-Injectors...?" He wasn't aware that the word had slipped from his mouth. His mind wondering why Zero had a syringe injectors in the kitchen? Perhaps he would never understand this weird art of culinary. They basically have everything to be used as the... pleasuring toys, perhaps he should borrow some for his experimental with his lover in the future.

"I'm going to_ milk _you with these.." Zero showed the empty syringes above Kaname's eyes, he attached two small injector needles to both of the syringes. Steamy wine-red orbs scrutinized the scattered movement at the side, as Zero dip the needles into the whipped cream and sucked in the white creamy substance into the syringes.

The sharpened amethyst-eyes of his lover read the reading scales with full concentration, before he pushed the plunger a few millimeters forward, letting out the air bubbles inside it.

"How's t-that suppose to... _milk me_? The last time I checked, I don't have any l-lactation problems.."

"Ssshh.. You better be quite, slut... Just lay back and follow my every commands..." The hunter whispered huskily to his ears, the voice dripped with a strong essence of domination.

For a second, Kaname thought that he had unconsciously awakened the actual beast inside Zero. And yet the hunter was giving him pleasure more than pain, albeit in a more forceful manner. But then, the pleasure could have been coaxed inside him from his masochistic side, it doesn't matter anymore, pain or pleasure, his relentless body gained pleasure even from the greatest pain. As long as it was Zero, anything would be fine, and he _wanted more._

His thought was invaded, when he felt a tingling sharp pain pressured upon his nipples openings. His breath hitched, his body acting on his natural instinct as he lowered his chest as far as his position allowed him to, that movement however made the sharp needle grazed at the outer surface of his buds, creating a thin line of blood running down his nipples.

"If you don't wish for a split nipple Kaname.. Then you better stop moving around..."

The younger vampire let out a satisfied purr as the brunet beneath him stopped thrashing around. Zero couldn't control his own actions, he didn't understand, why was the feeling to exert his dominance over his pureblood lover became overwhelming. He was actually scared by his own actions, but he just couldn't stop, he wanted to... to inflict pain on his lover, wanted to inflict pain that could bring the myriad of pleasures to his lover, let Kaname being drown in ecstasy.

Perhaps, it was partially the fault of his hunter blood, eying every vampire as his prey. And yet Zero's case was different, his hunter blood, combined with the beast of the vampire inside him made his body became unbearably filled with antagonism.

The effect could be fatal if he lost complete control of his body. That was why, he afraid if Kaname provoke him even more by any appropriate protest, he might lost control, the beast inside him might lost control and do something that he would regret, and Zero would be damned if he ever let... the beast inside him hurt his lover.

But their overwhelming desire for one another was actually a perfect combination. Zero usually the one being the receiver in their relationship, but he found out that the beast inside him needed to find an outlet to exert its power from time to time. On the other side, Kaname in nature has an extreme urge to dominate his mate but at the same time, he's desperately aching to be dominated as well.

Kaname could see the tinge of dark crimson in his lover's pure amethyst eyes, as the hunter licked his lips, revealing the tip of his agitated fangs.

Zero's next action was so sudden, that the writhing pureblood was caught off guard and his body became completely stiffed, despite the inevitable shuddering whimpers that escaped his mouth.

"Aaa—aahh! Z-Ze... -ro … T-That hurts.. Nnngghhnn.."

The brunet couldn't believe that Zero, without warning, has penetrated the sharp injectors into the small opening of his nipples, and the tingling sensation of electrifying zapping that surged through his sensitive flesh added a great degree of pain of his torture. The jolts of electric didn't stop, and the hunter just had to be cruel and twisted the needles inside the swollen flesh.

"Aah.. I forgot to tell you, Kaname.. That these needles are specially manufactured with the anti-vampire metal.."

Zero flashed out a sadistic grin, loving the way how his lover's face contorted in pain and then eyes widened upon the discovery. It only mean that the punctured opening won't be closing anytime soon, and the pureblood's natural resistant will be weakened a little.

The moment Zero emptied the creamy content of the syringe into the stimulated nubs, Kaname could only gasped, panting for air, as the cold creamy substance surged through into his nipples. The onslaught of the pleasure induced by the pain made him arched his back involuntarily, making the needles being embedded deeper inside him, sending jolts after jolts of electrifying sensation throughout his body because of the friction.

If it was not because of the band denying him from his release, he would have cum from the thrilling sensation of how much his body had been violated. He let out a disappointed whimper the moment, Zero retracted back the needles from his abused nipples. But the liquid made him felt unbearably full, as if in any seconds, those liquid would start to spurt out from his nipples.

The silver-haired hunter kneaded the nipples under his thumbs, spreading the heat and the warming liquid throughout the pureblood's breasts. His took his sweet moment, admiring his masterpiece, as a bead of the creamy white liquid formed on the tip of Kaname's right nipples, while the left one was already leaking with the liquid.

"Aaahh... What the... hell?" The brunet cursed uncharacteristically, refusing to admit the fact, that his nipples were practically _milking the liquid out_. The feeling of the liquid escaping his nubs didn't help to soothe him either, if anything it added to his arousal.

"You're leaking.. Kaname.. Your succulent nipples are begging to be sucked, dry..."

He engulfed the left nipple into the hot cavern of his mouth as he sucked the luscious flesh greedily. His tongue latched on the tip of the sensitive flesh, milking the writhing pureblood underneath him. Zero made sure to suck the nubs as hard as possible, eliciting the wet splashes sound so that it became apparent to his lover's keen hearing.

"Nnnhh... Aaahh.. Ze.. Zero.. T-That feels.. goood.."

The hunter took note of his lover's incoherent noises, before his right hand proceeded to pinch Kaname's fluidic right nipple, nursing it until a stream of hot white liquid squirted out of the rich flesh. The endless flows of the liquid out of his sensitive nipples made the pureblood arched off from the table. He rubbed his throbbing erection against the front of Zero's pants, making the feeding hunter subconsciously bucked his hips upon the contact too.

Zero knew his lover was begging for his release, but he wanted Kaname to learn through this punishment, to never mess with his mind. He wanted Kaname to beg, then only would he granted his lover's wish, _at the end of their session. _

For now, he'd get an idea on how to drive a pureblood mad in ecstasy. The remaining of the whipped cream was still in the bowl, and the scattered strawberries were _mewling _to be included in their _exploration_ activity.

Kaname gasped for air as Zero suddenly sank his fangs into his abused nipple, digging into the duct, as he sucked hard against the soft skin. The pureblood was reduced into a shuddering mess, his chest bucked to the rough treatment, despite the pain firing along his nubs.

Blood rushed out of the punctured left nipples when Zero switched his attention to the right one, while still managed to busy his fingers with tugging and pinching the abandoned left one. He gave the pink pearl a tentative lick before puncturing it in one swift movement of his fangs, the wound mirroring the identical left nub.

Cries of pleasure and pain filled the kitchen, the pureblood could practically felt his blood spurting out of the punctured wounds, an erotic mind image combined with the endless stimulation were slowly ripping off the sanity inside him. Every touches from his lover sent a jolt of pleasure down the nerve of his sensitive arousal.

Licking the blood cleaned off from the pureblood's chest, giving a light feathery kisses all over the smooth skin, the hunter stopped his ministration.

When Kaname thought that, his nipples would finally be spared of anymore _sweet _torture, his assumptions proven wrong when his lover, suddenly injected another portion of the white creamy substance inside him.

However, the hunter made no movement to remove the entire injector. Instead he detached the needles along with the needle's hub from the rest of its body, leaving the zapping metal embedded inside the two succulent flesh. He put a tiny little stopper at the end of the needle's hub, preventing any liquid from coming out, until he deemed so.

He didn't ignore the loud cries of pleasure and protestation upon his action toward the creature beneath him. Kaname's mouth opened agape, beads of stray tears stream down his flushing cheeks. The hunter took a tentative lick at the tears, soothing his lover a little bit, and the pureblood should be grateful that he still held some mercy over him.

The younger vampire interlocked their lips in a chaste-kiss, before he proceed down to the wooden legs of the table to untie the ropes from Kaname's legs. Reddened rope marks were visible at the based on of Kaname's ankle, the result of his insistent thrashing and struggling. Albeit, for Zero those marks were actually kind of erotic for him, the proof of his lover's masochistic traits.

Zero leaned forward to his lover's ears and whispered huskily at the flushing ears, "You want to be touch _down there, _right, Ka-na-me?"

"Nnnn... Ah.. Yes, Zero... Very much so.."

"Then, on the table.. Get on your knees, NOW!" Zero snarled dangerously at his lover, his own needs had driven his aggressiveness to a great degree, and disobedient was the last thing that he needed from Kaname.

However the pureblood couldn't deny his own wants and unquenchable desires, hence with his hands still secure behind his back, he positioned his body according to his wild lover's command with a little bit of great effort, guided by his lover and get on his knees on the table.

The hunter ordered Kaname to turn around, his back to him, before he pressed his hand on the middle of Kaname's back, forcing his head down onto the table, and yet keeping his hips clear off the ground. Kaname's restrained arms made him unable to struggle neither lift up himself from the seductive position.

"Don't move..!"

Zero fetched back the forgotten ropes on the floor before he proceeded to position the older vampire to his desired way. The hunter spread Kaname's thighs wide apart, straining his muscles, distancing the thighs as far as possible and guided his legs to the edge of the table, before he tied them back to the table's legs.

Kaname felt vulnerably exposed as he could see his erected cock hanging on plain sight, in between his spread thighs. For a second he thought of what would happened if the whole vampire society saw his vulnerability like this, completely over the mercy of his hunter lover.

Zero hummed in satisfaction when he received a sudden loud yelp from his lover the moment he spanked the left ass cheek of his lover, the creamy white expanse became reddened upon the hard contact. He proceeded on spreading the tempting ass cheeks, rubbing the two cheeks against one another, just to add the torture to his lover's pulsating erection.

Kaname couldn't see what Zero was doing at his back, except for those constant stimulation from his skillful hands. He shivered as his ass cheeks being spread wide apart, a puffed of air landed on his puckered hole.

"You're soaking wet here, Kaname... Your slutty hole must have sucked those liquid from your dripping erection there.."

There Zero went again, using his dirty talk to humiliate him. And to no avail, it did added to his embarrassment. Kaname's shameful thought was suddenly invaded when he felt a wet muscle being pressed to his entrance. Which he quickly recognized as Zero's tongue.

The pureblood couldn't contain his arouse state, when the tongue slipped past his puckered hole. Oh God, Zero had never ever dare to do something like this. He himself however had given Zero the same ministration for quite many times before, an act which always caused the protest from his lover.

But that part was utterly dirty, Kaname never mind it when he did that to Zero, he loved to taste his lover's natural essence so much, but when Zero did this to him, it felt so wrong and yet why did he eliciting those loud moans and enjoyed it so much?

"Z-Zero.. Nnnghh... S-Stop that, please.. It's d-dirty.. Urrghh.." He tried to buck his hips away from Zero before the hunter caught his bottom and continued the same treatment, ignoring his word of protest.

"Nu-uh, Kaname.. It's not dirty.. If anything the only dirty part of you is your mind.. I'm actually loving your taste here.. Mmm.."

Kaname's thought was clouded by the wave of pleasure surging through his body. He found himself bucking to the tongue, wanting more of that intrusion, he could almost felt that his whole body was twitching in delight, especially the invaded hole.

"Mmm... But Kaname... It lacks some flavor.. These strawberries should do some trick, nee?"

Zero picked a juicy strawberry, and eyed it for a moment, before dipping it into the whipped cream. He rubbed the smaller end of the fruit against Kaname's entrance, loving the way on how the puckered hole twitched in excitement.

Kaname felt the sudden intrusion of the fruit just waiting to invade his entrance. He was barely gripping even half of his mind right now, but he knew he wanted something, _aching_ to be invaded by anything, even that fruit. He tried to pushed back against the rounded strawberry, only to have the fruit being pulled away by his lover.

"You want to feed, Kaname?"

"Oh God.. Yes.. Aaahh.. Please, Zero.. Feed me with those strawberries.." The pureblood pleaded, emphasizing his desperation by sticking his hips high up into the air.

"Now.. Now.. Impatient, aren't we?"

Zero licked his lips idly, as he reached to position the fruit at the puckered flesh. In one swift movement he pushed the strawberry passed the tight ring muscle of the pureblood's needy entrance. The fruit brushed against Kaname's inner-sides wall, sending the brunet high in ecstasy.

The hunter licked off the excess cream from his lover's entrance, teasing the hole by thrusting his tongue inside before withdrawing it again. Kaname was a trembling mess, his hips shaking uncontrollably, wanting to be filled by his lover.

"Nnnh...Not enough.. M-More.. Please!"

"As you wish..."

For once, he obliged with his lover's request for the day and proceed on stuffing his lover full. He picked another strawberry, bigger than the first one and lubricated it with the whipped cream. He pushed the fruit inside his lover's awaiting entrance, as it disappeared into the slicked passage.

The pureblood's trembling hips, encouraged him to push more strawberries, one after another, his amethyst eyes scrutinized his lover's reaction as the throbbing, erecting cock twitched, and dripped shamelessly every time a new intrusion being shoved inside.

"I just push it in a little bit, and your slutty hole sucked it in deep, Kaname..."

The pureblood blushed against that taunting statement, and yet he couldn't stop his provoking motion as he pushed his hips back, welcoming the sweet intrusions.

By the time Zero popped in the nth (he lost count of the fruits) strawberry, Kaname's buttock almost cramped with the stuffed fruit, and yet his hips bucked into the air, aching for more. And the hunter just couldn't stop, until he pushed in another one, causing a sudden loud seductive moan escaped from the pureblood's lips.

Zero quirked an eyebrow, loving the reaction that he had evoked from his insolent lover, he tried again, pushing one finger inside, finding that the passage was almost compact. He pressed at the nearest fruit, earning the same reaction from the pureblood, the hips in front of him shook restlessly, that Zero can't help but slapped the ass-cheek again.

"F-Fuck..." The fruit had brushed against Kaname's prostrate and the pureblood almost lost his mind when it vibrated inside him, courtesy of the force from the slap. But soon he found himself, pushing back onto the intruding digit, needing more friction inside his passage, his hanging cock bobbed impatiently, ready to explode anytime when the band would be taken off.

Zero tried again, pushing in another fruit, one, two. He licked the excess liquid leaking out from the reddening hole, when suddenly a fruit popped out from the puckered flesh, hitting him on his forehead.

The Pureblood was aware on what was happening, as his inside muscles spasm, popping the fruit out of him. He tried to clinch his buttocks but unable to avoid another spoiled strawberry being pushed out of his tight passage. He couldn't control his body, until a hard slap landed on the middle of his stretched ass-cheek, hitting his entrance.

"You're such a bad boy, Kaname... Wasting your fruit like that.. And even shooting my face with it!"

_Oppss.. _Kaname wasn't aware that he'd just popped out another one, while his lover was talking.

"That's it.. Punishment is in order!"

He didn't know if there was any powerful torture rather than being denied of his release. It was almost painful, and his swollen cock just can't stop throbbing rapidly. Kaname's facial cheeks became abnormally flushed, probably from the blood rushing to his head, due to his inclined position, and of course from so many stimulation happening on his body at once.

His face was resting on his right cheek, and he saw Zero standing at his left, when suddenly something harder than Zero's palm smacked onto his ass. He winced in pain as Zero suddenly caught a fistful of his hair, forcefully yanking his head back.

"Do you know what is this?"

The hunter was holding a recognizable wooden spatula, the one shaped like a paddle and suited enough to be a spanking tool. But judging from the confusion written on his lover's face, the hunter knew that the pureblood couldn't even recognized such thing. Oh right, as expected from a pureblood who always bring disaster to any kitchen.

"Seriously, Kaname? Can't even recognize a wooden spatula?" The hunter taunted as he landed another loud smacked onto the creamy white globes, forming a quickly reddening mark. His left hand still holding on to the brown locks, not allowing Kaname's face to hit the table. Making the pureblood extremely uncomfortable as he had nothing to support his upper body, except for the hand that was pulling at his locks, painfully.

"This thing will smack you continuously, until you pushed out at least 7 of the fruits out of that lusty hole of yours..." The hunter commanded strictly, before his left hand travel under Kaname's chin, and shoved in two fingers inside his mouth, clamping the pureblood's tongue from uttering any protest.

The first smack came without a warning, as it smacked soundly across the ass-cheeks, forming a deep red line and squarish red mark because of the paddle-like shape of the wooden spatula.

"Gggh... ff-.. ahhh" The pureblood tried to form a word but failed miserably, the fingers shoved into his mouth had stolen his ability to form any coherent words. But how could he pushed those fruits like this, when the painful smack shot at his back-side, while his body had to endure all kind of stimulation at the same time, including his zapped punctured nipples, and the clamped tongue. "Ahh!"

Zero landed the second hit, this time smacking the pureblood a bit lower, the square pad managed to hit Kaname's hanging sacs, eliciting a scrumptious reaction from the trembling pureblood's body.

"I'm waiting, Kaname.. Just 7 of them, and _you'll be generously reward.._"

His ears perked up at the word 'reward', perhaps his lover would finally reward him his denied sweet relief. The word sent determination inside him, as he started to push the juicy fruit out, despite the pain.

The spatula landed again on Kaname's back-sided, however Zero's eyes scrutinized those buttocks in amazement as suddenly a couple of strawberries tumbled out from the puckered flesh, dripping red-white juice along its trail. Decorating the sacs and the swollen erection.

"Hmm... Two at once? Impressive hole you have there, Kaname..." The hunter purred hauntingly, shoving his fingers deeper into Kaname's wet heat as stream of drools escaped from the pureblood's mouth.

The pureblood kept wriggling his hips as a single strawberry made itself known, slowly passing the tight ring of muscles. But before it managed to come out, the blow landed straight on the stretching hole, smashing the poor fruit that landed ungracefully onto the ground. The hole twitched as it became itchy upon the sudden rough contact, white liquid trickling out of the asshole.

"Oppps... That one spoiled, Kaname.. _Not counted_... Come on, 5 more to go!"

Kaname cursed inwardly at his lover's sadism. He tried to protest, by biting the fingers in his mouth, making Zero retracted his fingers suddenly. He was about to hum on his little victory when he was caught off guard as Zero slapped his hanging erection, _extremely hard, _making him choked on his saliva as he tried to gasp for some air, his cock throbbed painfully.

"Do that again, and your punishment will be even more severe..." Zero warned as he shoved back his fingers into Kaname's mouth, this time shoving three digits, almost digging to the back of the pureblood's throat.

The sound of screams pierced the air, as Zero gave Kaname's cock and balls a few more insistent slap, making the length throbbed and wept in animalistic manner. It had turned almost completely crimson by now, the veins pulsated rapidly, being abused and filled to its limit.

As blow after blow being landed on the flushing ass, Kaname concentrated on clenching and unclench his buttocks, the third fruit came out with much effort, before the fourth strawberry being popped suddenly by the force of his buttocks.

"Your control over your puckered hole there is amazing, Kaname! As expected from that experienced hole of yours..."

A massive amount of thick white liquid were pooling dangerously in-between the pureblood's thighs, dripping out from Kaname's leaking dick and the excess liquid from the puckered hole.

Kaname found it gradually hard to focus on his task as every time a blow was landed, the fruit vibrated inside his resilient passage, brushing against his sensitive inside. The bundle of nerve inside him was constantly stimulated, reducing the pureblood to a writhing mess, hips shaking in anticipation for more friction.

Another 19 minutes passed and finally the 7th fruit popped its way out, the size of the particular strawberry was bigger than the rest of its friend outside, stretching the tight puckered flesh more than before. Zero watched as the tainted creamy white globes parted to make a way for the seventh fruit. A sigh of relief escaped the pureblood's mouth, the insistent shaking of his hips finally stopped, his asshole itched so much from the over-stimulation.

Zero trailed the abused skin of his lover's bum. Trailing the edge of the spatula against the bruises and lines, even the tool had been tainted red with blood. The reddened marks, some sluggish with blood were spotted all over the pureblood's ass, traveled to the back of his perfectly-shaped long thighs.

The fingers that had been rapidly shoved into his mouth had stopped its torturing movement, just staying there, still clamping his tongue. The pureblood didn't bother to fought back the little streams of tears that ran down his cheeks. The pain from the stinging pain on his back-side suddenly became hard to be ignored, especially when Zero was trailing that thing against the freshly inflicted wounds.

Beads of perspiration covered his body, sliding down the tortured skin along his bum and thighs, sending a wave of prickly pain on the reddened skin. He became hot all-over again, his senses heightened when Zero stopped touching him, and suddenly became aware how every single nerves of his body were firing up from the pain induced pleasure.

His chest was glazed with constant shoots of electrifying pleasure elicited from the insight of his nipples. His eyes caught the sight of how his nipples had become swollen dark red from the anti-vampire needles being buried inside them. His nipples throbbed in pain, the liquid inside threatening to burst but the hub stopper preventing it from doing so, the sensations were even worse than having his nipples being clamped by clips and chains.

Kaname stole a glance at his lover from the corner of his eyes, the silver-haired hunter seemed to be occupied at admiring his handiwork, but that was not Kaname's concern. He could only saw a thin glinted of amethyst in his lover's eyes, the rest of the once pure amethyst orbs had completely turned to a dark crimson color.

His stomach unconsciously made a flip-flop because he knew the one standing beside him was almost not-entirely his lover's self anymore.

Vampires were violent at nature, the wild side of his lover wasn't evoked by the Level-E beast, that had long since died ever since Zero absorbed Shizuka's blood into his body. The one Zero was dealing with was his own vampire nature, the beast inside him.

Aside from accepting that blood would become his life-sources for eternity, Zero still couldn't accept the other vampire traits inside him. In order word, he was rejecting his other self, his other beast self, resulting to a complex split-personalities problem to himself. If only he could entirely accept his nature, Zero would get a better grip of his wild side, he could try to and learn to balance his nature.

A complete rejection, meant a complete separation between his two self. If only Zero was a normal _human _before he turned vampire, he might be unable to even remember what was happening when the beast took control over his body, much less controlling the beast, except if he accepted himself. But perhaps since it was the precious strong hunter blood that ran through his lover's veins that allowed Zero to partially tame the beast.

If Zero didn't have that control, the beast by now would act at its wildest, and the main thing that the beast lust after was none other than the pure vampire blood. And the fact that his lover's figure was still standing there, not lashing at him, seeking for his pure blood was the only indication that it was still tamed.

Despite the situation, a thought crossed Kaname's mind, of the possibilities of what the wild hunter would do to him next, especially when the beast was just getting wilder and wilder. That, combined with the fact that Zero haven't had his own release ever since they started their activity.

He side-glanced to his lover's lower part, spotting the rebellious confined erection making itself known through the dampening white drawstring-waist pants that his lover was wearing. And the thin pants was almost see-through, thanks to that he knew his lover was wearing a pale sky blue underwear, underneath the pants.

He was suddenly caught stealing glances at his lover, as Zero quirked a single silver eyebrow at him.

"What?"

The pureblood tried to reply but only managed to form some incoherent noises as the fingers still stayed intact inside him. The fingers were slowly withdrew from his mouth, the pureblood breathed out a sigh of relief of being spared from the clamping. Zero's hand however still rested under his chin, holding him from hitting the table.

"Please.. Zero, m-may I cum?"

"Ooh.. And is there any specific way you want to be treated before you release?"

Kaname gulped inwardly, hesitated for a second of voicing out his needs. But, his _entrance twitched_, his inside firing, burning for Zero. He _wanted to be filled_ with the hunter's pale erection, wanted to be drowned in ecstasy as Zero filled him to the hilt, _flooding him_ with the hot juices of his. And he would _beg_ for it if he had to.

"I want you, Zero... Please!.. Take me now!" He'd expected his pleading without disobedient would pleased the hunter. But he felt utterly disappointed upon his lover's next reply.

"Not yet.. Request still in consideration."

"B-But Zero–" His words were cut off.

"IF you want to be fucked that much Kaname, I can give you something else to plug that needy hole of yours.."

And as if to intensify his point, Kaname felt a sudden intrusion of something hard slide into his passage, sending him to the peak as the quick motion elicited a hot friction against his tight ring of muscles. Zero pulled the intrusion back, until it reached the tip of the entrance before he plunged it in back, smashing the remaining trapped strawberries inside the highly stimulated passage.

"Haaaa... Zeeeroooo... W-What is that?" His words slurred as he clenched his buttocks wanting to get as much friction as possible.

"The very same thing that just spanked your globes earlier.. Just the handle part.."

The pureblood processed the information in his head, flushing yet again as he was humiliated with the same innocent tool that had exhaust his ass earlier. But he concentrated on the intrusion inside his passage, he could felt every curves of the handle as Zero pounded the thing inside him. The wooden handle wasn't that big, but enough to make him felt whole, especially since it was making the fruits collided more frequently against his wall.

Zero took note of the squirming pureblood in front of him, he wondered just how many stimulation the pureblood could take. Kaname's stamina was impressive indeed, considering that his body held more sensitivity due to him being a pureblood. And yet he knew that his lover was almost unquenchable, having a sex-drive like an animal in heat.

The malicious grin plastered on his lips, as he dug the handle deeper into the arousing passage. Kaname could felt the side of the squarish part of the spatula collided against his entrance now, creating a great stimulation, indicating that Zero had pushed it into him to the hilt.

The hunter put his palm on the wooden utensil, pressing hard against him as he wiggled the handle buried inside Kaname, moving it in up and down motion. The weak cries of pleasure that came out from his lover was such a melody to his ears. He jammed the handle inside, adjusting it to a certain fix position, that teased the edge of Kaname's prostrate. If the pureblood just move even an inch, it would give the delicious friction to his lover.

He switched his attention to Kaname's arms that were tied behind his back. He removed the hunter charm before untying the sash from the restrained arms. Those arms would be needed for their next task.

"On your hands and knees!"

Kaname complied with the command, his legs were still tied securely at place, and he moved his strained hand, placing the palm of his hands on the table. The pureblood didn't realize when did Zero hopped on the table and knelt in front of him.

The silver-haired hunter tipped Kaname's head up by his chin, admiring the alluring flushed expression on the pureblood's face before he guided the brunet's head to his groin.

"_You know what to do, my little pureblood..."_

_..._

_..._

_[TBC]_

* * *

><p>What a teasing cliffie!<p>

Please take note that Kaname & Zero are already lovers in this story, so Zero's dirty talking has a little bit of limitation! ^^ And if you're also KxZ lover, there will be a little bit of them towards the ending in the next chapter! Because I can't resist!

So.. Urrmm.. Please excuse me, while I proceed to dig a hole and hide myself in it! You don't know how much I blush when I started writing this story! ^^;; But it's my first ever lemon, so it might be crappy, which I think it's immensely crappy T.T

Anyway, English isn't my mother language, hence you may found some critical grammatical mistakes here in my story! And I'm sorry for my lack of vocabularies which might bored you greatly! Pardon me for those unintended mistakes because I'm still learning! T.T

Reviews might make Zero become wilder, might make Kaname squirms even more, and make me less sadistic of keeping you waiting! By the way, my favorite number is 7, and I'm just telling, it doesn't imply anything! *giggles* B-But, review if you think that I deserve it okay? T.T


End file.
